Alexander Wrathbringer
Alexander Edrane Wrathbringer is a strong Paladin who has strong ties with the Argent Crusade. His faith in the Light is as unwavering as his faith that Lordaeron can be restored. WIP )) =Description= ---- WIP )) =History= ---- Early Years Alexander Edrane Wrathbringer was born of a poor fisherman family in the town of Southshore In the kingdom of Lordaeron. He grew up like many boys in the kingdom, he wished to be more then he was born into. Like the other boys he spent his young years outside playing with sticks with his friends pretending to sword fight and be knights of the kingdom. When he was not playing his father brought him out onto the Sea and taught him to fish and while he resented it he knew that he would be doomed to have to follow the job just like his father before him. As time passed he grew and he went from playing with friends to helping his father with the boats and gathering the fish. He spent his days in the sun out on the Sea and life was what he always feared it would be. Alex knew there was more out there and he wanted to see it but sadly it was not his place until one day the some knights of Lordaeron came to Southshore. One day as Alex was pulling in the boat with his father knights of Lordaeron matched into the town and declared a state of emergency. The Kingdom of Stormwind has fallen and the threat was clear that they would move on Lordaeron sooner or later. A draft was done and Alex jumped at the chance to get away and fight for his kingdom. Leaving his father and mother behind he was marched to a training camp where we was trained as a soldier and prepared for the coming war. Paladin and the fall of Lordaeron Many years Later after the Orcs were locked away and the Kingdom safe Alex was in Lordaeron. He had impressed someone in his time fighting for he was made a guard at the Monetary in Tirisfal helping to guard the new trainees of the new Paladin order. It was there that if only by chance it was found that he himself had a connection to the Light. He was taken into training to become a Paladin. Although his skill with the light was good he lacked the focus to fight with it to the standards that the Silver Hand wanted so he was held back in his training for many years. Finally at long last he had mastered what was asked of him and was accepted into the Knights of the Silver Hand a proud day indeed for Alex but sadly the joy didn't last long. Now a full Paladin Alex found pride in his life. The life he day dreamed of was here. He was Knighted by the Order of the Silver hand and helped to protect the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Just as he felt things where starting to look up a plague hit the lands. The dead started to walk and the Paladins were called to serve. When rumor reached him that the Price himself has suspended the Knights of the Order He could not understand or believe. Orders came in to ignore the suspension and to keep fighting and that is what he did. Not long after the undead came stronger than ever and the beloved price who he had sworn himself to turned on his people and killed his own father. Alex was then commanded but one of the last acts of the Silver hand to help escort survives to their sister kingdom of Stormwind. Alex tried to fight the order, he wanted to stay and fight for Lordaeron but in the end he gave in and went to Stormwind with all the others. As they were passing by Southshore he stopped wanting to get his family to safety as well but only found that they had gone to Lordaeron to surprise him and had not returned. stricken with grief he pressed on with the people he was ordered to protect until Stormwind. Once there he rested for only a day before turning his back on orders and duty and rushed back to Lordaeron prying to the Light he could find his family. Hardship and the Crusade Once back in Lordaeron hoping to find the undead falling back and his family safe all he came to find was death destruction and darkness. Lordaeron was overrun with the dead and the land itself seemed to be dying. Alex found himself in the plagelands as he now called them and at last after searching for days he found a sign of hope. A group of survivors fighting back the undead and protecting Tyr's Hand. It was here among the new order of the Scarlet Crusade that he learned of the Ashbringer and the war on the undead. Still feeling the loss of his family he joined their ranks vowing to reclaim Lordaeron and put an end to the undead! Events in the world unfolded but Alex cared little. Along with the Scarlet Crusade he helped to hold lands still pure of the undead taint but times were now changing and the Crusade seemed all the darker now. The Ashrbinger had been killed in battle and the blade was now missing. Alex looked around at brothers and sisters in arms and saw them change. They started to fear any and all who came close even Paladins who were immune to the plague of undeath. It took many years but at last Alex could no longer support what the Crusade was doing. One day he awoke and was posted as a guard in the watch tower of Tyr's Hand. He looked out over the plague lands of Lordaeron and for the first time he saw it for what it had become and he despaired. As he looked he thought to himself "How can the land recover from this?" Later that same week on patrol he at last slipped away from the Crusade and made his way back to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Once back in Stormwind he found that he had been pronounced dead along with so many others who had returned to Lordaeron and never returned. After months of questioning and prodding about his time with the "Scarlets" He was forgiven and allowed once more back into the army of Stormwind and into the Church once more. Alex was in one of the first waves to be sent to outland when the Dark Portal reopened. He was stationed at Honor Hold were he fought demons . He was then moved to Shadow moon valley where he help to hold the line against the Betrayer. After the fall of Stormrage he was moved to help the shattered sun offensive. This time past without much mention in his life. He was not trusted by most for his Scarlet past and acted as a grunt for the most part. Hope restored and the new Crusade Alex was in the first wave to be sent to the cold north to fight the Lich king, Finally the time had come to repay his former price for all the pain he had caused. There along with the Alliance he helped to fight back the undead. While in Northrend he found a sight he dreaded. He met up with his former brothers and sisters in the Scarlet Crusade. There he was attacked on both sides. The Scarlets saw him as atraitor and a backstabber while the Alliance feared you would return to them. It was here in Dragonblight he felt more alone than ever. Alex was alone and feared. During one of the many attacks of the undead his unit left him to die leaving him to fend for himself saying "Let this Scarlet die with his friends" Alex fought for his life as the waves of undead came. Just when he thought he was dead a dwarf appeared with two other Paladins. They pushed back the undead and saved Alex and upon hearing why he came to be in such a spot they offered him a chance as true redemption with the Argent Crusade and the new Ashbringer. Filled with a renews hope and purpose he joined the Argent Crusade as they stormed Icecrown. After the fall of the Lich king he stayed with the Agent Crusade helping them to rebuild the western plaguelands . Some time passed and Alex found himself friends and a true purpose in the Argent Crusade. He raised in the ranks and was offered a command job back in Northrend. He was told that while the plaguelands were indeeded starting to return to good hands they wished to keep an eye on the undead still roaming Northend and so Alex agreed and was sent back to Northrend as the Commander of the Argent Vanguard were he would watch the gates to Icecrown. Alex has not kept up with much of the worlds events as he was in Northrend. Rumors came of Dragons and the end of the world but Alex has faith it would be alright. Being so close to Dalaran he and his men spent much time there when off duty getting warm and enjoying the city. It was there he learned of the new War between the Alliance and the Horde and Alex could not care less about it. It was the Alliance who left him for dead and he now had no problems with the Horde. As more rumors came in of Hellscream Alex could only frown that such a monster was allowed to be in power and has even considered fighting himself. Now Dalaran has left Northrend and he remains at his post watching over Icecrown. Only time will tell when and what he does next. Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian